Solangelo-Coming Out
by Honoka.44
Summary: (This is my first story so bear with me) Will takes Nico to introduce him to his mom, Naomi Solace. They're also going to tell her their dating...and that they're gay... (solangelo [sort of] story) (auhors note: this will come in short chapters)
1. Train Ride (pt. 1)

Will and Nico were on the train to to Chicago to see Will's mom. They had to make a few stops in between. They planned on staying for a day then going back to camp. Will was gonna introduce Nico and they might come out to her. Will had called her ahead of time and told her he was bringing a friend.

Nico was really nervous. Will had assured him that his mom was very nice and would probably be ok with them dating. Probably. The "probably" was what made him uncomfortable. "You ok?" The sound of Will's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah. I'm fine" he lied. "No you're not." Will replied, "I know you. There's something bothering you. What is it?" _Geez _Nico thought _he's good._ "I'm just... nervous." "Hmm? About what?" Will said, leaning ever so slightly on Nico. "About meeting your mom. What if she doesn't accept.. you know,..us?" Nico said. "She probably will." Will replied. "Probably," Nico noted, "it's the probably that makes me nervous" "Ok, I'm 99% sure she'll be ok with it." "What about the other 1%? That doesn't make me feel any better!" "How do you think **I **feel?! It's **my **mom!" Will shot back, "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous too..." he continued, "Hey let's not think about it right now. We still have at least 2 and a half hours. Let's try to get some sleep." "I guess you're right," Nico murmured. They curled up together, and fell asleep.


	2. the rest of it

Nico awoke to Will running his fingers through his hair and looking out the window. Nico started to sit up. "Good Morning" Will said. Nico blinked "How long was I asleep?" Will laughed "not much longer than me." "Well, how long did you sleep?" "About an hour and a half." Nico stopped "That means I slept for 2 hours! Why didn't you wake me up? We're almost there!" Nico said "You just looked so cute and comfortable" "Don't call me cute" Nico interrupted. "And and I probably would've woken you up as we got closer." They sat in silence for a while until Nico said "How are we gonna do it?" "huh?" "How are we gonna tell her?" "oh..well...Maybe we shouldn't tell right away. Probably later on tonight, tomorrow?" Nico slumped over onto his boyfriend, and fell asleep.

The next time Nico woke up was because of Will. Will was shaking him saying "wake up nico! We're here!" Nico sat up, blinking because of the light, "huh? What? we're here?" "yep. My mom said she'd meet us outside at 12:00. It's 11:30" They wandered around the station for a half an hour. At 12:00, they walked out, looking for Naomi Solace. Actually, it was just Will looking for her, Nico had no idea what she looked like/ After a minute or so, Will said "There!" He pointed to someone to Nico's right. Nico followed his finger. Where he was pointing stood a woman probably in her late forties, early fifties. She was tall (like he son), with blond hair (like her son), and had glasses (unlike her son). To Nico, she looked like an older, female version of Will/ Although he couldn't lie to himself, no one looked better than Will... She was reading something though she was too far away for Nico to see the title. Will grabbed Nico's hand and started running toward her, waving his other hand, shouting "hey! mom!" She looked up at them and started waving. When they got closer, she pulled Will into a huge hug. Nico could now see what she was reading. It was called 'The Kane Chronicles'. Nico had never heard of it before, but it looked pretty interesting. "Mom, this is Nico. " Will's words snapped Nico out of his thoughts "he's my-" he stopped himself "...friend..." Nico held out his hand "Hi! I'm Nico. It's nice to meet you!" she shook his hand "Hi! I'm Naomi Solace! it's nice to meet you too!"

They day went on with not too much happening. They went to Will's old house and pretty much just hung out all day. They told Naomi about life at Camp half Blood, and how they helped in the war against Gaea and other stuff like that. Finally, later on that night, Nico and Will were alone. "I think it's time we told her..." Will said "Yeah...How about after eat?" "sure"

They ate dinner without much talking. Finally, the big moment came. They cleaned up from dinner and were going on doing whatever. Naomi stood up from and was about to walk away. "Mom, wait...we...we have something to tell you..." "oh...ok." She sat back sown. Will grabbed Nico's hand under the table, squeezing it for reassurance. "Nico...Nico isn't just my friend...he's my...my..." his face went completely red. He put his head down and mumbled "He's my boyfriend..." his blond hair fell down over his face. nico blushed as well, "We've been dating for...a few months now..." Nico said. Naomi stared at them, her mouth wide open. Nico looked up and noticed her expression "We-we can explain-" he shocked look turned into a huge smile. "There's no need to explain anything! Aw, how could I have not noticed it before?!" Will looked up, surprised "You...You mean you're not mad...or...or disappointed?!""Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?!" She laughed. "I-I don't know!" Will stammered. "No! No, of course not! Ah! That's completely fine!" Nico let out a sigh of relief and slumped back into his chair. Noami stood up and started walking toward them "Aw! Can I give you guys a hug?" She asked, still smiling. "Ok!" Will laughed. They both stood up and she pulled them into a huge hug. "thank you mom." Will whispered "This is the real reason we both came." When she finally let them go, Nico turned to Will and buried his face into his chest. Will put his arms around Nico and hugged him, Nico hugged him back. "I told you she'd be ok with it!" Will whispered. "I'll leave you two to talk." Naomi said. She left the room, leaving Nico and Will alone. Nico sniffed. No, he couldn't cry here, not in front of Will. But his emotions betrayed him. "Aw, Neeks, are you crying?" Will asked. All Nico could do was mumble a half-hearted "mhm" into Will's chest. "Aw there's no need to cry" Will said. Nico looked up "I'm just really glad she accepted me, er, us!" Will put his hand under Nico's chin and gently lifted his head so he was looking at him. He used his thumb to wipe a tear off Nico's cheek "I told you she would." Nico saw an oppurtunity and took it. He grabbed Will's face as everything around him melted into that kiss. Will seemed to oblige. Nothing could've separated them. Until they heard a faint "Awwwww!" Nico looked over to see Naomi watching them from the doorway in which she left. _Shit,_ Nico thought, _Did she just see us making out?!_ Nico looked up at Will who's face was super red. Nico was probably blushing too. "Mooooom!" Will whined, still blushing. "Oh, hehe. Sorry! I'll leave you two this time! Bye!" walked out of the room, hopefully for real this time... "Oh...ehem...sorry about that! She's so nosy!' Will rambled on. Nico grabbed Will's shirt, pulling them a nose lengths away, "Will?" "Hm?" "Shut up." Will obliged again, this time pulling Nico into a kiss.

The next afternoon, they were leaving for CHB. The three of them stood in the station saying good-bye. Naomi released her son from a hug and turned to nico, holding out her arms for a hug. Nico hesitated. Normally, he didn't like human contact, but this was his boyfriend's mom, so, he supposed he could make another exception (the first was Will). As she hugged him, she said "Just know you're welcome back here with Will anytime!" "Thank you." nico said. "And also," She whispered, "I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for my son!" She pulled away and said her final good-bye to them. When they got on the train and found a seat, Nico leaned in and whispered "thank you" Will looked at him "for what?" Nico grabbed Will's hand "for bringing me here. For introducing me to your mom. For being here for me... for everything." "Aww, Neeks..." Will said quietly. Nico squeezed hius boyfriend's hand. Boy was Nico glad that...Well, right now, Nico was happy about a lot of things. he was happy that Naomi accepted them, he was glad that Will was there for him when he was feeling down an so much more. "Will?" "Hm?" "I love you" Will blushed, and after a moment of awkward silence, said "I love you too"

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. they got back to New york and made their way to CHB without getting attacked by monsters, thankfully. As they walked hand-in-hand through camp, Will seemed kinda fidgety. nico didn't think much of it. When they got to the Hades cabin, Nico was surprised to see that Will followed him inside. All of the sudden, the lights came on and a group of people yelled "SURPRISE!"

**A/N:**Hi! I'm finally updating these. I'll probably get the two sequels to this out by tonight. or not an you'll have to wait longer. But seriously, I love how supportive you guys are. All your nice reviews are keeping me motivated! Please share this story with anyone who likes Solangelo. Se ya next time!


End file.
